


Balance

by Morwen Black (Morwen_Black)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen_Black/pseuds/Morwen%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of two powerful witches (and their daughter). Fluffy little one-shot Cissamione!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

_**Disclaimer:** as usual I own nothing (except Libra), everything else belongs to our queen J. !_

_**A/N** : This was written for:_

_The Pairing war competition: round 1 – Narcissa/Hermione_   
_Animal challenge/competition – dolphin_

* * *

As she exited the floo there was a sound of running feet and then a child's voice rang out.

"Mommy... mommy!"

Hermione smiled at the sound of her daughters voice. Sure she loved working at the ministry, there was always something to do when one was the head of the department of magical law enforcement, but the best part of her day was getting to go home to her family.

She had barely managed to dust the sot off of her clothes before Libra raced through the door to the sitting room and barreled into her.  
She stroked her daughter's hair, while she clung to her legs, before bending down to pick her up.

"Hello Libra. How was your day my sweet princess?"

Startling blue eyes looked into Hermione's own, before a tiny head crowned with soft brown curls was tucked into her mothers shoulder.

"Mom took me to see auntie Andy and Teddy. Teddy had a new train and he even let me try to play with it!"

"Wauw... you're one lucky little princess aren't you? Did you do anything else?"

Libra played with her mother's necklace while she tried to remember what else she and her mom had done that day.

"Hmm I can't remember mommy... oh we had tea in the garden" at the word tea Libra grimaced clearly not very impressed with the beverage.

"Mom made bubbles with her wand and when I popped them they made animal sounds!"

She giggled softly.

"The green ones sounded like kitties... and the yellow like chickens... and... and..."

Libra trailed of and scrunched up her face in effort trying to recall the other colours.

Hermione smiled and stroked her daughters hair.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun today huh?"

Libra nodded vigorously and looked up at her mother.

"Can I go play until dinner mommy?" She made huge puppy dog eyes knowing that her mother couldn't resist them.

"Alright, but no complaining once dinner is ready."

Hermione put Libra down and watched the girl race out the door and up the stairs. She rolled her eyes at her daughters stomping, maybe they should reinforce the stairs.

She pushed the thoughts aside and went to find her wife.

It didn't take long to track her down in the kitchen. For a moment she just leaned against the doorframe watching the older witch move gracefully around the kitchen, a grace which neither she or Libra possessed.  
Smiling she walked up behind the blonde and softly wrapped her arms around her from behind, enjoying the feeling of her soft curves and the way she relaxed into the embrace.

Hermione leaned in inhaling her wife's scent, a distinct mix of lavender and lilac, before slowly leaning in to place a series of kisses up and down her neck and behind her ear.  
She smirked and nipped at her wife's ear resulting in a low growl.

"Darling!"

"Yes Cissa?" Hermione let her hands draw patterns across the older woman's stomach while waiting for a reply.

"You should really hold that thought..." a soft sigh escaped beautiful red lips "unless you want me to burn our dinner."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?"

She stepped back and pulled out a nearby chair, intent on letting the blonde continue dinner preparations.

But Narcissa apparently had other ideas, she took the pot of the heat and turned to face her younger wife.

"Yes?" The brunette raised and eyebrow in question.

The blonde just shook her head with a small smile, before stepping in and kissing her wife's enticing lips.  
When they pulled back for air Hermione couldn't help but stare into her wife's gorgeous blue eyes, the same eyes that their daughter had inherited.

"You are so beautiful Cissa my love" she caressed the blondes cheek with one hand and let the other rest on her hip.

She watched her wife's eyes light up with delight.

Hermione still didn't quite understand how an enchanting beauty like Narcissa could be so insecure about herself, but she would gladly tell her every single day how amazing she was if that is what it took to make her believe it.

Sometimes she wondered how they got here.

At the end of the war, she would never have expected to fall for the youngest Black sister, let alone marrying her. But they had both changed so much since then.  
Narcissa had attempted to repair her relationship with Andromeda and redeem herself in the eyes of everyone else.  
Hermione had worked to carve a path for herself, one that didn't involve Ron, they were simply to different.

And somehow those two paths had crossed and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
